The intermediate frequency (IF) stage of some radio frequency receivers is designed to respond to signals in a wide band of frequencies. In some systems the intermediate frequency stage (IF) is coupled to two utilization devices each adapted to operate at a different band of frequencies from the other. The signals are typically separated by filters positioned between the IF stage and respective utilization devices. In one typical prior art arrangement, these filters have been positioned in series. Where one frequency is a multiple of the other, such as a third harmonic, signal rejection is not satisfactory in such a prior art arrangement. In another arrangement each filter is resistively coupled to the IF stage. This latter arrangement introduces signal losses which in some systems cannot be satisfactorily compensated.